NOT THE SAME
by Escarlata
Summary: Nagisa, Honoka and a video call in a random afternoon Yeah, just that, enjoy!


NOT THE SAME

By: Escarlata

Toei owns Precure, plot is mine~  
My first fic in english, just made for practice, thanks for reading! Feel free to point me the errors, help me to get better :D  
***********

"Can you explain this again? Pretty please?" asked an annoyed Nagisa, her left hand ruffled her own hair. She saw her dark haired friend on the phone screen. Nagisa sighed, the phone and video calls supposed to help her to make the homework without the need to leave home. But it wasn't the same, Honoka wasn't by her side, looking at the notebooks and looking at her, smiling and cheer Nagisa on to finish her homework.

Highschool was a new adventure, more challenges and more complicated lessons, of course. As freshman and dragging her fame as lacrosse team's Ace since middle school, Nagisa needed to keep going on and improve her grades. For her own sake, with her own effort... And with the big help of her best friend, her partner, her girlfriend, her soulmate, whatever she needed to name Honoka. Not even Honoka's soft voice sounded the same.

Nagisa didn't like any about that.

The hell with smartphones! The sporty girl took her books and notebooks, and a sleeping Mepple in his case. "I'll go to your house, I arrive in twenty minutes" she warned with a angry pout, taking her phone with her free hand.

"Geez, Nagisa..." Honoka, in her side, smiled softly, knowing why Nagisa was annoyed. "Ok, come over, I'll prepare some tea, can you buy rice cookies? I'll pay you."

"Nah, it's ok, my treat" not wanting to end the call, Nagisa wrote a note for her mother and left the house. "I feel really weird... I can't understand your explanations on the phone" Nagisa admited, half embarrased, half angry. "I prefer to be with you... It's easier... For me."

Honoka smiled when she saw her friend's flushed face, Nagisa looked very pretty when she was embarrased. Her friend's phone had a high resolution camera that allowed Honoka to see the warm colors in Nagisa's face. "You're right, it feels weird to explain you things and not be able to point out where you should make notes" says the dark haired girl on her way the the kitchen.

Nagisa could see what her friend was doing in the kitchen. Honoka could see the path her friend was taking on her way home. The moment began to take a fun side.

"Nagisa, be careful on your way, look at the street, please, I don't want you to get hurt" Honoka begged with a worried voice.

"Ok, I'll be careful" Nagisa smiled and put a serious face too. "And you, pay attention on the stove, I don't want you to burn" pouted the sporty girl, almost the same words as her friend. Honoka nodded and put the kettle on the fire. "Is your grandma in home?"

"My grandma went shopping, will be back soon" Honoka answered, not looking at her phone, it was placed against a glass to keep the camera straight. "Do you want to stay with us for dinner? We gonna have meat stew for dinner."

"Of course, count on me!" Nagisa smile grew wider, "You know that I love your stew, but grandma's is better."

"I can second that" a soft and cute laugh came from Honoka's mouth, then pulled the tea leaves from the pantry. "Is Mepple sleeping? Mipple is taking a nap, she will be happy when she wakes up and sees her hero in home."

"Yeah, Mepple will be happy too" Nagisa make a stop in the convenience store, looking for the rice cookies. "How about this ones? It seems to be new brand" she pointed a medium size box. "Looks tasty, aaand... They're not so expensive" added with a smile.

Honoka took a moment to look closer at the screen, then smiled. "OK, worth a try, buy them."

"You're the boss" Nagisa laughed a little louder, making Honoka laugh too. She paid for the cookies and continued on her way to her friend's house.

"Are you looking at the road?" Honoka asked, knowing the slightly distracted nature of her partner. She noticed that Nagisa kept seeing the phone screen all the way.

"Geez, Honoka, I'm not a-" Nagisa had no chance to complete her sentence, she crashed into something. Or rather, against someone, but never dropped the phone or cookies. Points for her.

"Nagisa!" a worried Honoka took the phone, seconds later a sigh of relief left her lips. The other person was Fujimura, she can see him on the screen.

"Ow... Don't dare to say anything, Honoka!" warned a embarrased Nagisa and looked up, meeting her gaze with Fujimura's.

"Misumi, are you fine? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the road" the soccer boy help her to get on her feet.

"Me neither, I'm sorry, senpai" she also apologized and gave her senpai a smile. Since Nagisa knew what she truly felt for her partner, she had stopped feeling nervous when she saw the handsome upperclassman. "Please, tell her not to make fun of me!" pointed her phone screen with a cute pout in the face.

"Oh. Hi, Honoka" Fujimura smiled at her childhood friend. "Please, be gentle with her, it was my fault too."

Honoka laughed. "Hi, Shougo, how was your training?" the bookish girl gave him a soft smile, she could see Nagisa peeking over Fujimura's shoulder. He was still wearing his school sportswear, the soccer ball under his arm.

"We are ready for the tournament!" He always looked excited when he talked about soccer, that made both girls smile. "In a week will be the first match, will you come to see us?" Fujimura asked with a big smile.

"Of course! Count on us!" Nagisa exclamed, then looked at the phone, at Honoka. "We will be there, right, Honoka?"

"We will support you as always, Shougo" Honoka smiled. "Remember to rest and do not overwork yourself, please. Take care of your body" she begged his friend with genuine concern and her strict voice.

"I will, thanks, Honoka" he responded with a gentle look, then looked at Nagisa. "I'll see ya later, Misumi!" he quickly took his way back home.

"Bye!" Nagisa sighed when Fujimura disappeared from her sight. The fact that she no longer had an intense crush on him did not mean that she had stopped admiring him. Never. She quickly walked fast to Honoka's house. "The cookies are alive" informed with a laugh, showing the box at the camera.

Honoka let out a laugh. "Great, your mission is almost complete, mighty Black. Come to me with the cookies in one piece and you will have your reward" she said with a playfull tone.

"Ah, great White, I'll be there to claim my payment" her acting voice was getting better. "What will be my reward?" she asked properly, like a handsome knight.

"You'll know when you come" playfully, she gave her very special gaze, enough to make Nagisa blush. "I can see the neighbors' house, I'll see you at the entrance." Honoka finished the video call and immediately went to the front door of the house to receive her friend. She was betting that Nagisa ran the last leg, because when she opened the door she could see her there. "Welcome, mighty Black."

"I'm here, my dear White" Nagisa smiled and put the box of cookies on her friend's hands, then she looked her straight in the eye, the lacrosse girl impatiently expected something from Honoka.

The dark haired girl smiled, then she kissed her on the cheek. That made her partner smile. "Good job. Come on, let's finish the homework" she took Nagisa's hand to guide her to the bedroom.

Nagisa followed her obediently, a sigh escaped her lips. "Yeah, it's not the same, I prefer you like this" the sporty girl confessed, then she squeezed Honoka's hand. The latter smiled.

"Me too. The phone is fun just for chat before bedtime."

"Yeah. Now is time to work, my dear White."

"Time to work, mighty Black."

They smiled at each other. It was going to be a pleasant afternoon.


End file.
